


Burns

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Married Life, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Danier and Stenvar recover from a play session in their own special way.





	Burns

"There you go, nice and bubbling just like you like it."

Stenvar handed him a mug of steaming purple liquid. When it was accepted, he pulled the blankets up and folded them over his husband's stomach. Danier looked down at him and smiled.

"If you don't want to talk, that's okay too. I can sit over there if you'd rather."

He was quiet after things like this, always was. Stenvar wanted to hold him closely and make love, whisper things in his ear while his voice was still hoarse from giving commands. But Danier needed quiet now. It was one of the few times he was vulnerable, he had given that to Stenvar.

"Stay, husband."

Those simple words meant a lot to the man. Danier wasn't exactly warm and comforting, but that's what he got for marrying a warlock. It was difficult to adjust to, being secluded and only making trips to town when it was necessary. He didn't miss the crowds, but Stenvar knew he was an outcast now. He was constantly surrounded by Dremora and the felt static hang in the air when his husband entered the room. But by Talos, Stenvar was in love. He learned to appreciate the small gestures no one else understood, that no one else was able to see. To be referred to simply as husband after an act like that might seem harsh and unnerving to most, but Stenvar couldn't think of a word he found sweeter.

"Of course, Danier."

The Altmer took a quiet sip and leaned his head back against the wall. There was something special about their Markarth home. Maybe it was the way the elf's voice bounced on the stone walls. Maybe it was how at home he looked against the golden fixtures, like the Dwemer stories he told children, his dark hair braided and pulled back.

"Is it hot enough?"

Danier nodded and closed his eyes. Stenvar stood by quietly at his bedside and watched. He knew better than to touch the man without permission, as much as every nerve in his body was alight to do so.

"Don't be so daft, Stenvar. Come get in my lap."

The Nord grinned and climbed onto the bed and laid his head against the Altmer's chest. Danier towered over Stenvar, but that didn't matter. The warlock was still his little elf.

"Someone is in a good mood."

Danier reached his hands out and held him tight. He felt like a doll. A wizard's plaything. Stenvar would have never guessed he would be here. Now he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

"Hm. I wonder why that could be."

The Altmer's expression didn't change and Stenvar laughed.

“Why don't you heal that, love?"

Danier smiled and looked down at the rope burns on his wrists like most smiled at jewels. To him, maybe that's what they were. Hard-earned treasures.

"Silly of you to assume I don't like it. Makes me think of you."

“At least let me clean it."

“Yes, alright.”

He slowly crawled out of Danier's lap and walked to the wash basin. Stenvar was thankful Argis cleaned the thing so well from all the strange experiments his husband was prone to. He used a bit of his husband's herbal soap and gathered foam in a cloth.

“Let me see your wrist, Danier."

The Altmer wouldn't heal himself, he never did. A flick of his fingers and he could summon things from the depths of Oblivion, but the elf wouldn't spare a drop for his own health. Danier needed him.

“Which one, Stenny?"

Still eager to please. He was not quite down yet. That's what he thought. Things like this could take a day. He would send Argis into town for their dinner, Danier would need his full attention today.

“The right, little one.”

He held it out and green light danced from his fingertips and hit Stenvar in the chest. Calm. His elf must have read the worry in his face.

“That magic is why I have to tie you up, you know."

Danier's face finally changed.

"My big strong Nord could hold me down all by himself if he wanted.”

Danier smiled. It was a tease, Stenvar knew that.

“Left now. You say that like you want me too.”

"I know the rules, a day between play times."

“You're a little hobgoblin, you know that? There, all better.”

That made the Altmer grin and pull the Nord closer onto his lap.

"You're a beautiful man, Stenvar."

"Handsome."

"Oh you and your Nord- yes, alright. Handsome then. Whatever you like to say, I think I quite like it."

He reached out and placed a golden hand on Stenvar's head. The Nord felt the familiar spell on his skin.

"Danier, what are you-"

"You're making the face again. The headache face."

"It's that sap. I don't know how you can stand it.”

“The floral tones are a bit strong when heated. I suppose I could add some mead, oh. But then it wouldn't taste right, Stenny.”

“Better magic me then."

The heat increased slightly and tingling ran across his scalp. Restoration magic was still fairly new to Danier, who preferred potions for his own wounds. He had learned it for Stenvar, with his frequent headaches and aching joints.

“Fixed?"

“Fixed."

The pair were quiet for a moment, watching the candle flicker from the dining room table. Stenvar turned around and looked up at Danier, his face stern.

“You belong to me, you know."

“Yes, husband."

“Do you know why you belong to me, elf?"

Danier beamed down at the man in his lap, holding his arms chastely to his sides.

"Yes, husband."

“Tell me."

The Altmer's face blushed hot.

“Because Stenny loves me."

Stenvar smiled up at him and offered a hand, which Danier gladly accepted. The Nord kissed the only ring on the Altmer's golden fingers and smiled.

“And I'll love you forever. Don't you forget that."


End file.
